The Meta VS Master Chief
by TheMetaMaster
Summary: Master Chief is sent to investigate and find the Meta but will it be harder than he originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

The Meta vs Master Chief

Onboard Pelican Echo 232 En route to last know location of Rouge Freelancer Agent Maine,now known as The Meta

"LZ is clear, prepare for landing" the pilot said as she landed the pelican at destroyed UNSC base.

The Chief stepped off the pelican and it flew off back to base. The Master Chief began walking through the base cautiously his assault rifle at the ready.

"You know this thing hunts A.I,I could send a signal out,to lure it towards us" Cortana suggested.

"Do it" Chief replied. Cortana then sent out a signal,announcing her presence.

_Point of view change._

The Meta had been searching through the bases computers for more powers and A.I , when he heard a pelican.

Delta: "Agent Maine we're running out of time,I suggest we leave immediately or are probability of being found will increase by .25% each second longer we're here"

The Meta growled,but complied using his active camo and beginning to sneak out of the base. As he was walking out the base from a hole in the wall, he got a alert.

Omega: "An A.I here, we should take it from whoever was foolish enough to bring it"

Delta: "There is an 86% chance that this is a trap it would be wise to keep going and ignore the signal"

Sigma: "Maine,go after the signal but take precaution if it is a trap,we shall be ready"

The Meta then went into active camo heading towards the signal.

**To be continued. Please tell me in the comments how I did and who you think should win.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback,here's chapter 2.**

**Hope y'all like it.**

The Meta began heading towards the signal,and as he got closer he began to see a dot on his motion tracker.

Sigma: "I'm detecting motion,on the scanners,Maine be prepared for anything"

Maine growled heading around the corner and in a split second was knocked on the ground.

_POV change_

The Chief had saw the movement on his trackers and heard the footstep so,as The Meta turned the corner Chief was hiding behind he kicked him knocking him to the ground. The Spartan then pulled out his Assault Rifle aiming it at The Meta.

"Stand down,and put your hands on your head. Nobody need to get hurt" The Chief spoke telling the Meta simply growled,and an emp wave was sent and he went into active Chief was in prepared as his armor HUD and motion trackers went offline.

"Cortana are you OK?" The Chief asked his A.I

"I'm fine,I'm working on getting your suit running again,I'll have it online in a minute" Cortan Chief nodded acknowledging her response, and he crouched on one knee, searching for movement.

"Systems should be coming online" Cortana told The Spartan,as the his suit began coming back online. Just as The Chief's suit came online he heard a growl and as he spun around he was face-to-face with the barrel of a bruteshot. The Meta growled and his A.I Sigma appeared.

Sigma: "Hand over your A.I and we will let you live,or we can do this the hard way" Sigma spoke. The Chief looked around, then ducked under the barrel and rolled to the left into cover in one swift and quick movement.

_POV Change_

The Meta growled firing at The Chief who was behind cover,then charged breaking through the wall surprising the then,slashed at the Spartan with his bruteshot's blade,the Chief easily dodged it and kicked The Meta in the gut,The Meta saw the kick coming and grabbed the Chief's foot and flipped him. The Chief landed on his back,and The Meta growled,and jumped at The Chief with the bruteshot blade trying to stab the Chief on the ground. The Chief rolled to his side dodging this,pulling out his magnum and unloaded the whole clip in The Meta's side and chest. The Meta stunned stumbled back,his bruteshot lodged in the ground. The Chief got up and jumped for his Assault rifle coming up with it in a tuck and roll,and fired at The Meta, who had started shooting the Chief with 2 magnums. The Chief got hit 9 times from the magnums going 2 through his armor,after his shield went down. The Meta fled after his got of 9 shot as his armors shield failed and he got hit multiple by the Assault Rifle and had multiple bullet wounds. The Chief waited till his shield recharged and reloaded his Assault rifle before heading after The Meta. The Meta was waiting and caught Chief by surprise punching Chief in the gut and uppercutting him. Chief stunned by this lost hold of his assault rifle dropping it,but countered the Meta's attack with a swift kick to the gut. The Meta stumbled back and charged the Chief,Chief punched into the Meta's charge knocking Meta to the ground. The Meta fell to his back a bloody mess,and tried to get up. The Chief kicked him down and pulled out a pistol aiming it at the Meta. Just then a knife zoomed past the chiefs helmet and stuck into the wall next to him

"Stand down,Spartan,we have you surrounded" A voice called from behind the Chief.

**Who could this voice belong to,find out in Chapter 3,please give feedback on how i did. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here we go Chapter 3 sorry for taking so long to upload I've been busy.**

The chief was surprised by the voice behind him and turned swiftly around and saw a soldier in black and orange armor.

"Who are you" the chief asked aiming the pistol at the soldier.

"I'm in command here so I'll be asking the question,alright? But the names Felix, and I'm here to retrieve The Meta,so stand down and no one gets hurt" he grinned under his helmet. "Specifically you" Felix said.

The Chief looked around and seeing no other forces he shot at Felix,Felix activated his hard light shield,deflecting the shots.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, you really shouldn't of done that,kill him." Felix responded and after his last word left his mouth,10 soldiers in black armor all armed with Promethean weapons surrounded the area,coming out active camo. They then fired at the Chief activated his bubble shield deflecting the bullets.

"Chief we,need to go,we're outnumbered and you're already injured,I'm planning your escape route now" Cortana told Chief,as she displayed the route on his HUD."Alright,move hurry" Cortana shouted,and the Chief ducked and rolled out of the bubble shield and back into the building running to a LZ point for the Pelican.

A soldier looked at Felix, "Shall we follow him,sir?" The soldier asked

"No,we have what we came for grab The Meta and take him to the ship,we're leaving" Felix Responded.

"Yes,sir" The soldier responded "You heard him,get The Meta to the ship ASAP!" The soldier commanded the others,and they began to move to the ship and left,with the Meta.

**End Chapter 3,also clarification,in Halo universe this is after Requiem but Cortana survived. And in RvB its before the Reds and Blues Crash on chorus,and before the Chorus war**.


	4. Epilogue

**Alright this is probably the last Chapter of this Story.**

_Epilogue_

The Meta awoke in a room and he slowly got up looking around,he saw different medical supplies and concluded he was in a medical bay. He got up and walked towards the door,and as he exited the door he saw the soldier known as Felix leaning against the wall.

"Well,well,well,look who finally woke up Felix Stated as the Meta walked out."Follow me,the Chairman wants to see you" Felix stated as he walked away and the Meta followed. They walked through a hall until they came to a door labeled Chairman's Office,and they walked in.

As they walked in they saw the Chairman in a chair waiting for them.

"Ah,Agent Maine,it's a pleasure to meet you." The chairman said "Now please sit we have much to discuss" he stated motioning to a seat,and the Meta sat down. "Now as you know,you're a wanted criminal but I can change that,join us. I have a job that requires someone of your certain skill set. Now I know you won't say yes,but I'll pay you,give you your A.I,new armor and a voice."The chairman stated and let it linger for dramatic effect. "Now all you need to do is sign this contract" He said as he slid piece of paper and pen towards the Meta. The Meta read the paper quickly,then after confirming it was safe he signed it. The Chairman smiled and said "Very Good,Felix get him his new armor and his voice" The Chairman commanded as Felix left he then looked at Meta "Oh I almost forgot your name shall now be Locus and you're Felix's old partner from the war" The Chairman stated and the meta simply gave a low complying growl as he left after Felix to get his armor and weapons.

**End Chapter and probably story. What y'all think of the plot twist. Hope y'all liked it. A new story involving Halo is coming soon and its a crossover too.**


End file.
